


unsent thoughts, from an endless stream of them

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Poetry, READ THE TAGS IT IS BAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: just poems i've made from my thoughts, for pairings i thought would fit well.updates frequently, or not. depends on my own pesonal love life.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Schlattbur - #1

it hurts. 

the feelings of drinking copious amounts of liquor. 

the feelings of inhaling this toxic smoke.

the feelings of lonliness eating away at my heart. 

it hurts.

and you - 

you fucking bastard. 

you caused them. 

this is all your fault. 

this is all my fault. 

this is all our fault. 

it hurts.

but right now

i hear distant mumbles of all the mistakes i've ever commented lay before me

i watch from blurry eyes as everyone i've ever known go againist me

i speak half-ass slurred words in my defensce

and it _hurts_.

you standing proudly in the middle of it all

getting off to my demise

seeing me die right before your very eyes

and when the heart attack comes 

it doesn't hurt. 

-

so why the _fuck_ did i feel your hurt when I died, Wilbur?


	2. Niki/Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my own niki nihachu <3 
> 
> YOU KNOW I SIMP FOR YOU JBNHUIO4JLEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch her fight me at white castle @ 3:30 in the morning

her skin glows brilliantly underneath the pale light

her eyes shining brightly as she achieves her accomplishments

i wouldn't be suprised if i stumbled upon you with a book in you're hands

fingers tracing upon delicate ink lettering

memorizing

she deserves so much more than what she currently owns 

she needs to bloom beautifully

she needs to leave me alone

i was meant to watch from afar, but she took sight of me and decided to share every little thing with me 

the brightest star in my pathetic existence

just

disappear

so i can stay within the darkness i've made for myself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: she read it and said and i quote 
> 
> "You wrote a poem for me???  
> [8:18 PM]  
> Aw rin thats so sweet  
> [8:22 PM]  
> IDBSISB NOW I FEEL LIKE CRYING  
> [8:25 PM]  
> THATS ONE OF THE SWEETEST THINGS ANYONES EVER DONE FOR ME  
> [8:26 PM]  
> YOURE NOT DISSAPEARING AWAY FROM ME NOT ON MY WATCH  
> [8:28 PM]  
> Fuck off im keeping you with me forever"


	3. Schlattbur - #2

to a future love. 

where our bright yellows and dark blues with mix together well

to be free from what binds us to these horrors we called home.

watching the waves lap at our feet

slowly inch us closer with every splash on the sand. 

feel the lava scorch my pale skin

but your touch makes me burn on the inside and out.

whisper secretly about the cheesy taste of a microwave snack

right in front of a terribly confused audience 

speaking in a way only the two of us could understand.

hear nothing but explosions surround us 

running around a tiny area like children on a playground

and so our souls rest

together

waiting for the moment we'd respawn

so we could do it all over again

and make our future love

now.

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
